barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best of Barney
The Best of Barney '''is a Barney Clip Show, celebrating Barney's 20th Anniversary that was released on September 9, 2008. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Through the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, BJ and Baby Bop, while remembering great times with friends. From Halloween frights to car rides, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. '''Educational Theme: Memories Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall and Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown and Jared Harris) *Mr. Boyd (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Robert Sweatmon) *Stella the Storyteller (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Phyllis Cicero) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (Episode casts are covered in the specific episodes that are featured in Best of Barney) Cast Members who Appeared in Barney's Memory Book *Luci *Michael *Min *Kathy *Tina *Shawn *Jason *Derek *Kristen *Robert *Stephen *Hannah *Tosha *Bridget *Jeff *Keesha *Nick *Kim *Danny *Rachel *Mario *Angela *Beth *Jackson *Sarah *Laura *Whitney *Kami *Gianna *Melanie Cast Members Who Appeared In Barney's Memories *Nick *Scott *Angela *Gianna *Jeff *Kim *Emily *Melanie *Mario *Kami *Beth *Tyler *Dana *Mr. Beethoven﻿ *Megan *Amy *David *Alex *Megan *Maynard the Magician *Whitney *Jackson *Laura *Sophie *Sadie﻿ *Olivia *Kathy Song List # Friendship Song # He Waded in the Water (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) # William Tell Overture (Taken from: Movement) # Happy Dancin' (Taken from: On Again, Off Again) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from: Let's Make Music) # This Old Man (Taken from: Play Piano with Me!) # Beethoven's Medley (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) # Hickory Dickory Dock (Taken from Can You Sing That Song?) # Sing a Brand New Song (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Riding in a Race Car (Taken from: On the Road Again) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from: Let's Go to the Fire House) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Taken from: Guess Who?) # The Elephant Song (Taken from: Let's Make Music) # Mary Had a Little Lamb (Taken from: Let's Make Music) # The Not-So-Magical Magician (Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) # Hot and Cold Medley (Mister Sun / It's C-C Cold BRRRR!) (Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Winter) # Love is the Key (Taken from: Celebrating Around The World) # I Will Always Remember You (Scenes Taken from: Four Seasons Day, The Queen of Make-Believe, Caring Means Sharing, Down on Barney's Farm, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Is Everybody Happy?, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Can You Sing That Song?, Let's Build Together, Going on a Bear Hunt, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Let's Go for a Ride!, It's Showtime!, Barney's Colorful World!, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, and Let's Make Music) # I Love You Trivia *This was the first Barney video to be released through Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *A clip from Once Upon a Time is the only clip of the video that isn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's original voice is still there). *This marks the first appearance of Emma played by Deborah Cole. *This marks the return of Stella The Storyteller and Mr. Boyd. This is also their last appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *This is the sixth time Barney wears his dancing shoes. The other times were The Backyard Show, I Can Do That!, If the Shoe Fits..., Barney's Talent Show, and On Again, Off Again. *Barney's happy dancing shoes from On Again, Off Again returns in the new content of this video. *This video received criticism from older fans mostly due to the majority of the video showing post-2002 clips and not enough clips from the Barney and the Backyard Gang series or the First and Second Generations (1992-2002). However, Stella and Mr. Boyd's cameos, the I Will Always Remember You sequence and the ''Barney's Favorite Memories '' featurette were praised. * The Barney Theme Song isn't used in the video. Bonus Features * Barney's Favorite Memories * I Love You: Around The World References Best of Barney Best of Barney Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 12